Finding My Home
by clumsy20
Summary: Bella returns to Forks after her mom cheats on Charlie and she is about to enter a world she never knew existed! I own nothing, Meyer owns everything.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story so please go easy on me, not very well written but it will get better! Hope you like it, not very sure who Bella will get involved with but I'll decide soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, just the plot!**

**Bella POV **

Stepping into the airport, I looked around searching for my dad, Charlie, wondering where he could be. He promised me he would be here, but knowing him, he probably won't be here till I find a phone and call him. Might as well get something to eat, the plane food was not the most appetizing thing in the world, then I will call Charlie.

Finally finding a pizza counter, I walked up to the counter and ordered a piece of pepperoni, but sort of lost my appetite when the boy behind the counter stared blankly at my chest, not even trying to avoid being caught. I blushed deep red, I could feel the burning heat on my face, looking away the boy finally got my order but not without him slipping his number on a small piece of paper and winking at me. Feeling nauseous but still very hungry, I turned around and walked to the furthest table away from the counter. Eating the pizza settled my stomach and I walked out of the little pizza station but not walking out without a wink and a smirk from the boy behind the counter, filling sick again I went off to find a pay phone.

I happened to turn around and there standing in his usual flannel t-shirt, was Charlie looking in all directions. Squealing and running over, I jumped into my dads open arms, smiling like a mad woman when he started spinning be around and laughing loudly.

"Oh Bella, my baby girl, I've missed you so much honey", my dad said when he finally set me down on my feet and kissing my cheek.

"I've missed you too daddy, I hated being away from you so long", I said smiling but quickly turning into a frown when I remembered that day when my mom dragged me out of our house.

My parents were so in love when they first got married and had me in their first year of marriage, always laughing and smiling about something, always being in some kind of contact, whether that was holding hands or having their arms wrapped around one another. But things started to change when my mom got a job as a painter. She started to stay longer a her office and not calling to tell my dad when she would be home. Daddy finally confronted her about it when he went into her office and found her in an not so appealing position with one of her clients.

Dad immediately filed for divorce and it was final after six months and my mom took off with me in the middle of the night and headed off to Phoenix, Arizona and that was when I was 6. The man that my mom had an affair with, was a minor league baseball player, Phil Dower, he wasn't famous but made a good chunk of money. I did not dislike Phil, he has always been nice to me but he is far to young for my mom, 15 years younger, my mom has always liked having an adventure and not knowing what was going to go on next and that is what she got with Phil. Now being 17, I decided to move back to what I have always considered my home Forks, Washington with my loving dad. Phil had been traveling with his team and mom stayed home with me, but I knew she was unhappy, so I moved here to get a chance a my own chance of happiness with my daddy.

"Kiddo, your spacing off, you okay?", dad asked concerned, bringing me out of my daydreams.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay, just tired, can we get my stuff and go home?" I asked him and watched as his lips turned up into a smile when I said home.

He nodded and we headed out of the airport and into the home I have always wished I could of stayed at. The car ride home was filled with questions about school what was going on with my life, I decided to tease him and tell him I have had so many boyfriends that I couldn't even begin to count the number of them. He turned red with anger but calmed down when he saw my smirking laugh and then bursting out into laughter and then began to chuckle with me. Kissing my forehead and telling me to never scare him like that again or he would have a heart attack. I do love to freak him out. It's what good daughters do!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back, here is chapter two, this is from Charlie's POV when he goes and picks up Bella. Please review, I want to know some of your ideas on how you may want me to go with the story, I do have some ideas in my head, but I want to hear from you! So I will quit talking now, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Charlie POV**

My baby girl was finally here coming home like she always promised she would. I have never been the same when I found that Renee cheated on me, then it was a whole different story when she took my Bella Bear away from me. That little bundle of joy has been the reason of my existence since the first time I laid eyes on her and when she was taken away from me, it was like my heart was ripped out and stepped on multiple times. When I got calls from her when she was little she would cry every time and tell me she wanted to come home and be with her daddy breaking my heart and little more each and every time. As she was growing up she still made it a ritual to call me at least every other day if not every day, and it was the highlight of the day when she did. She has always made a promise to me that she would come home when she was old enough and her mom would let her. When I spotted her at the airport and she flung into my arms was the happiest moment of my life, she was home and in my arms, my baby girl was home.

On the way home we started talking about what was going on at school and she dropped a bomb on me about her dating and not being able to count the number of guys she has dated and my heart stopped. My baby wasn't a baby any more, but what if one of them hurt her or broke her heart, I would kill them with my bare hands if they hurt or laid a hand on my baby. Then I glanced over and saw her smirk and trying to hold back her laugh, I guess she wasn't able to hold it in any longer when she saw my face go red and bubbled over in laughter. I figured out she was just teasing me and I calmed down and joined her in the laughter, she was always joking around, but I think I almost had heart attack.

I was looking forward to see Bella's face when we arrived home, her best friend from when she was little, Jacob Black, was planning a surprise welcome home party! Jake was my best friend's, Billy Black's son, Billy and I have known each other for years, him and Jake live in La Push, only about thirty minutes outside of Forks. Bella and Jake were inseparable when they were kids, either Bell's begging me to take her to La Push or Jake bothering Billy until he brought him to our house. Billy and I have never been able to understand or even start to explain their connection to each other. They seem to just flow together and know what the other one is thinking or what the other one needs or wants.

They just weren't best friends, they had this out of the universe connection that no one could seem to break, always holding hands or leaning against each other. Jake had really been there for Bell's when Renee and I were going through the divorce, knowing exactly what she needed, whether that was just to hold her hand or sit there and hold her while she cried. Jake could always make her smile when she was crying or sad about something, I'm still amazed by the connection they have. They were both heart broken when Renee decided to take my baby with her in the middle of the night, Jake not even being able to talk for two weeks, only speaking when he was on the phone with Bella, which would be for hours at a time, and when hanging up he would just go to his room and you could see the pain in his eyes. Bella was the same, she missed me, but Jake was her rock, she resented Renee for awhile and wouldn't even talk to her for months. I didn't blame her for acting that way, she was taken away from her home, her best friend, her dad, her school, stripped of her home, how was she to act?

"Daddy? What's going on?", Bella asked with an excited voice, seeing the welcome home banner on the outside of the house, and Jake standing on the porch looking like he could explode with excitement.

"Welcome home sweetheart", I said softly while pulling in to the drive way.

Chuckling to myself when Jake opened the door and pulled Bella out and into his arms before I could even come to a complete stop and park my car. Stepping out of the car I could see the happiness in both Bella and Jake's eyes with tears falling down both of their cheeks. Bella had her legs wrapped around Jake's hips and her arms in a death grip around his neck and her head tucked into his neck, while Jake had his arms wrapped around her back holding her up and his head smashed into Bella's hair. I don't think I've ever seen them look so happy.

**Hoped you liked it, I should update in the next couple of days! Please, please review and tell me your ideas! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3, hope you like it! Please, please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 3**

**Jacob POV**

My best friend was coming home today, I think I could of combusted with as much excitement that my body was holding. Bell's and I have always had this undeniably strong connection that no one has ever broken, we've been friends since birth. When she still lived in Forks we were always over each others homes, playing together. I remember this one time dad and Charlie sent us outside because we were getting on their nerves with all our giggling, it started to rain but we decided to make the muddy dirt into mud pies and we were covered in mud when we stepped into the house. When Charlie and dad saw us, they just shook their heads and told us not to move so they could go get towels. Bella and I were just trying not to laugh the whole time as they carried us into the bathroom and gave us a bath.

I've missed Bella so much during the last eleven years, she was taken away so suddenly without any warning and it broke my heart. I wasn't able to talk to anyone when she left, I just felt empty inside, like my life was taken away from me, and my body was left behind. The only time I felt happy was when Bella and I would talk on the phone, and most of the time that was for hours. It broke my heart a little more each time when she would cry over the phone and just scream to me that she wish she could escape and come home. It's been eleven years since I've seen my Belzy, and she is finally coming home to me.

I have been jumping around for hours and when dad said it was finally time to head to Charlie's, I flew out the door and into the truck and yelled at him to hurry up. Arriving at Charlie's, I hung the banner above the front door and waited in anticipation to see the car pull in the drive. When that moment finally came, I ran to the car and ripped the door open and pulled her into my arms. She clung to me with her legs around my waist and a death grip on me and burying her head into my neck, and I held just as tight on to her.

"Ja-a-ake", she whimpered into my neck, clinching me as tightly as she could.

"My Bella", I mumbled back, loving the feeling of her in my arms.

**Bella's POV**

Being in the arms of Jake, I felt somehow complete, I finally was home with my dad and best friend. After Jake putting me down from his arms after being held for who knows how long, we finally all made inside and settled down and that's when the questions began.

"So Bells what was the real reason you came home?" my dad asked once we were all comfortable in the living room,

"I-I-I just wanted to be home with you dad," replying hesitantly, looking down at the floor, not wanting them to know the real reason.

"Bells your lying, you know you're a horrible liar," Jake interjected, catching me in my lie.

I had to think of something quick, they didn't need to know the real reason I came to Forks, I just don't think they would understand. Apparently I took to long to think of something when Billy cleared his throat, implying that they were waiting for an explanation.

"Really guys, I just wanted to come home, I missed you guys. I needed to come home, back where all my family and friends are."

I could tell they really didn't believe me and would keep asking and finally ending up blurting out the real reason when they just continued staring at me.

"It all started when mom took me to Arizona, after dad and mom got a divorce, Renee wasn't the same. She acted sort of cruel to me, she just mainly treated me like a servant, instead of a da-u-ugter," I stated blubbering when I got flashbacks of the way Renee treated me, all I was to her any more was someone to take care of her and the house.

"WHAT," my dad shouted. "Why didn't you ever tell me baby? I never heard anything about this over the phone when we talked."

"I'm sorry daddy, but I knew Renee wouldn't allow me to come back home or I would get in trouble if she found out I told you, and I knew you would get mad, I didn't want to upset you daddy" I explained not wanted him to be angry at me.

"Oh sweetheart, I could never be mad at you, I am furious with your mother," he explained, walking over to me and holding me on his lap, petting my head and rocking me while I cried into his shoulder.

Jumping when Jake called my name, forgetting him and Billy were in the room. Turning to look over at him, he had tears built up in his eyes and his arms open for me.

**I know sort of a cliff hanger, but there will be more of an explanation in the next chapter.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, hope you liked it, please review, I would like to hear your thoughts and ideas. **

**I will update soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 4, this chapter explains more about Bella's situation. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. (Wish I did though)**

**Chapter 4**

**Previously on **_**Finding My Home:**_

"WHAT," my dad shouted. "Why didn't you ever tell me baby? I never heard anything about this over the phone when we talked."

"I'm sorry daddy, but I knew Renee wouldn't allow me to come back home or I would get in trouble if she found out I told you, and I knew you would get mad, I didn't want to upset you daddy" I explained not wanted him to be angry at me.

"Oh sweetheart, I could never be mad at you, I am furious with your mother," he explained, walking over to me and holding me on his lap, petting my head and rocking me while I cried into his shoulder.

**Bella's POV**

After calming down after awhile, I jumped when Jake called my name, I had forgotten he and Billy were still there when I started crying. Looking over I saw that he had tears and his eyes and looked like he wanted to hold me.

Seeing this, I kissed daddy on the cheek and went over and sat on Jake's lap. Once I was there, Jake was holding me so tight I felt like my insides were going to explode, yet I haven't felt that safe in such a long time.

"Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, why possessed her to treat you that way," he asked looking so sad.

"I think I was just an inconvenience for her, she started to date soon after we moved and had different guys over all the time and I was just someone she had to put up with, she really didn't talk to me, unless it was to tell me to make or do something for her," I replied sadly.

I never understood why my mom started to act like this, she was never like this when she was still married to Charlie, she just ignored me when we moved to Arizona. I was just something that had to tag along so she could get money from daddy for child support, she obviously never loved me. That was one of the reasons I would cry when I would get on the phone with dad when I was younger, sure I missed him and Jake immensely but I wanted to come back home to someone that loved me.

"Well baby girl, you know that would never happen here right? You know I love you with everything I am, you know how hard I fought for you when your mother and I divorced," my dad pleaded with me.

"I know daddy, I just felt so worthless and unloved when I was there, I felt like I should have been paying rent or something, that's all I was to her," I replied.

"Well we are just going to have to change that aren't we? Because you know none of those feeling are true," daddy said to me, staring into my eyes trying to convince me that what he said is true.

"I try daddy," I compromised with him.

Telling them all I was pretty tired from the plane trip, I gave them all hugs and climbed upstairs, changing into my pajamas and crashing out like a light and falling asleep.

**Jake's POV**

My mind could not understand how Renee, her own mother, her flesh and blood, could treat Bella like some servant. Anyone that meets Bella, instantly falls in love with her, she is so selfless and kind, and deeply cares about others, always putting them first. I don't understand how a mother could pick guys over their own daughter, and then treat her like a slave, that she was just there to take care of her needs. I have never wanted to hit a woman, but I think I could beat the crap out of Renee and by the looks of it so could Charlie.

I couldn't imagine my daughter that was taken away from him to come home and find out that she was treated horribly and was never happy. You could see in his eyes the pain he felt, probably blaming himself for not figuring out, and never do anything about it. I didn't even know what to do for Bella, how do you make someone fell better when their own mother did not even love them anymore. When I was eight, my mom, Sarah, died, Bella was there for me, even if it was just over the phone, I always felt better when I was talking with my best friend. I knew I would do anything for Bells to make her feel better and know that we all love her.

Asking Charlie if I could stay over, and of course he said yes, knowing nothing would happen, I climbed up the stairs and opened Bella's bedroom door. She looked so innocent curled up on her bed, she looked so much younger, it was the only time she looked calm and not in so much emotional pain. Climbing in beside her like I used to when we were kids, she instantly cuddled into me.

"Hi Jakey," she said sleepily, looking adorable as can be.

"Hi honey, you okay?" I asked her, I needed to know if she was.

"I will be," saying this and then falling back to sleep.

I stayed up for awhile just watching her sleep, wondering how anyone could willingly put this beautiful girl in pain and feel no remorse at all. I would help her heal, I would do anything to make her better, I needed my best friend.

**There is chapter 4, hoped you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading them!**

**Thank you too all that has been reading and those of you that have reviewed, I LOVE reviews!**

**Will update in the next couple of days! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm so so so so so so soooooooo sorry it has taken this long to update, but I have been sick this last week, but I'm back! So here is chapter 5, hope you like it. Please Review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight!**

**Chapter 5**

**Previously in **_**Finding My Home**_

"Hi Jakey," she said sleepily, looking adorable as can be.

"Hi honey, you okay?" I asked her, I needed to know if she was.

"I will be," saying this and then falling back to sleep.

I stayed up for awhile just watching her sleep, wondering how anyone could willingly put this beautiful girl in pain and feel no remorse at all. I would help her heal, I would do anything to make her better, I needed my best friend.

**Bella's POV**

Waking up stretching and feeling something next to me, I really wasn't sure where I was until I finally remembered last night and Jake climbing in next to me. I knew Jake was worried along side my dad and Billy, but I was fine, I had gotten use to the emotional abuse from my mother years ago. At first I just thought she was depressed from getting caught cheating from daddy and the divorce, but then it continued months after and I knew it was something entirely different case.

Before I left, I asked my mom why she turned that way and you know what she said to me?

"Sorry Bella, but I only allowed myself to get pregnant so he wouldn't know that I was cheating on him, even before we got married. The only reason I married him was because my parents pressured me into it, I wasn't ready to get married, not ready to settle down and then you came along," she answered contentedly. So she only had me to keep Charlie in the dark, so he wouldn't become suspicious and please her parents at the same time. Charlie was the only one that was happy about my being, Renee just thought of me as another burden on her life. But I'm away from her now and she can have her own life now and be happy and now so can I.

Looking over at Jake I could tell he was extremely worried about me, you could even see with his brows furrowed in his sleep. I didn't want him to worry, as long as I have him, daddy, and Billy, I would be the happiest girl alive, and I would prove that to them. Running my fingers through Jake's hair, he relaxed immediately, his hair has gotten so long and has always been so soft. When we were kids, I would always just sit and play with his hair, and never once would he complain. Looking at him, he was beautiful, it was the first word that popped in my head, if I wasn't careful I could see myself falling in love with him, but I knew he would never feel the same about me so no need to worry.

My stomach grumbling broke me out of my thoughts, shaking Jakes' shoulder I tried to wake him up. Of course now was the moment I remember that he slept like the dead, when we were kids I always had to scream at him to awaken him. I debated on whether or not to wake him up, I was extremely hungry and I wanted to go downstairs now, and I knew it would take at least five minutes to wake him up. Finally deciding that I didn't was to go by myself, I was going to attempt to wake him luck, wish me luck.

"Jake," I said shaking his shoulder. Of course that wasn't going to work.

"Jake, come on wake up," I said a little louder this time. I heard a noise behind me, standing behind me was my dad looking amused.

"You know you have to scream to wake him up, it still hasn't changed from when you two were little," he said, laughing all the way downstairs.

"Haha, you are hilarious, you should be a comedian, now Jake WAKE UP," I said sarcastically to my dad, then turning around and smacking Jake on the shoulder yelling at him.

Now waking up to that, I grabbed his arm dragging him grumbling about me being pushy downstairs, I was extremely hungry at this point and no one would stand in my way! Once downstairs, immediately going to the refrigerator, I pulled out some eggs and bacon, starting those and putting some bread in the toaster, once they were all done, we all dug in.

"Man Bells, I forgot how good of a cook you are?" my dad complimented me..

"Yeah Bells, it's all amazing," Jake chimed in.

"Thanks guys, but I just fixed a basic breakfast, nothing fancy, I wanted something quick," I reasoned with them, yet they blew it off saying it was the best breakfast they have had in awhile.

After cleaning up, of course making Jake help me, which he complained the whole time, I told dad that Jake and I were going to go on a walk. After both of us getting dressed, we headed out and just walked along the street, talking about out childhood and how much we missed each other. Living in Arizona, away from Jake was terrible, when we first moved to Arizona, I was on the phone with either Jake or dad all the time. Most of the time it was Jake though and almost every single time I ended up crying, I had never wanted to run away from home that much in my life. Being away from him and with the way my mom treated me, I just wanted to run away and hike back to Forks, back to my real home.

"Hey Bells?" Jake caught my attention, looking extremely nervous about something.

"Yes? What's wrong Jake?" I asked concerned that something was wrong.

"Do…. Do y-y-you want to g-go on a da-da-date with me?" he stuttered asking me. Well I never expected that.

**Hope you like it! I know it's a cliff hanger but I will update soon and Jake will receive his answer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Finding My Home **_

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated lately, I have been really busy, but here is Chapter 6, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight**

**Chapter 6**

**Jake's POV**

After Bella returned home, I started to feel differently about her then I used to. It wasn't friendly feelings anymore, it was more of starting to like her. Of course I knew she has always thought of me as a brother or just her best friend. I knew she could never like me they way I was starting to her. I couldn't tell you the exact moment I started to fall for her, but maybe that love has always been there for her. Maybe I just never noticed it before.

Waking up this morning next to Bella was something unexplainable, I felt so comfortable next to her. I knew I could do this for the rest of my life. She was beautiful, and she had no clue how deep her beauty ran. She was so kind to everyone and never judged someone for their mistakes. She knew no one was perfect. I wanted to stay right here for the rest of my life. I was awake when Bella woke up and I wanted to see if she would try to wake me up, because I have been told I sleep like the dead.

"Hey Jake, wake up," I heard her say, while I was trying to lie completely still.

"Jake, come on, wake up," she said while shaking my shoulder a little. Then hearing Charlie outside the door laughing and saying something about how she would never get me awake. I would let her start yelling before I "woke" up.

"Come on Jake, I'm hungry," she whined, I was trying very hard not to laugh, she is so cute sometimes.

"JAKE, WAKE UP NOW," she yelled at me. Now was the time I "woke" up and tried to make myself look tired.

"Let's go, I'm hungry," she demanded, pulling me out of bed and tugging me downstairs.

I had forgotten how good her cooking was. After eating a ton, Bella asked me if I wanted to go on a walk and of course I wouldn't say no to her, so I agreed. After both of us getting dressed, we headed out onto the road and just started walking. After talking awhile I started to think about how I felt about Bells and what I could do about it. Whether or not to ask her out or just forget about it, knowing she could never feel the same about me. I was going to do it, I was going to ask her out. If she rejects me, I would be heartbroken but I would live through it, because I couldn't lose her. Even if we were just friends.

"D-do y-you wa-a-want to g-g-go out wi-with me?" I stuttered out, looking down, not wanting to see the look on her face. I didn't want to look at her if she rejected me. Yet I looked up after awhile when she still didn't say anything. She had a shocked look on her face, but still couldn't tell what she would say.

"What d-did y-you say?" I finally heard her ask. I knew she would say no, I just wanted to forget about it.

"Never mind, it was dumb. Just forget about it," I said starting to walk off. I just wanted to go home and lie on bed and try to think of a way to get over her.

"No Jake wait," I heard her calling after me. I stopped right where I was, but I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see her while she explained that she only liked me as a brother.

"Jake, I would love to go on a date with you," she said. I couldn't believe my ears. She really liked me in the way I liked her? Why is that? She deserves so much better then me, she could get someone worthy of her.

"Please don't say that out of pity," I said quietly. I didn't need her sympathy.

"I'm not Jake, I really like you," she explained, whispering the last part.

"You do?," I said shocked. I couldn't believe this, Bella liked me. I think I was dreaming.

"Yea Jake, I think I have for awhile," she said with a smile on her face. Running over to her, I swooped her up and spun her around with the biggest smile on my face. I don't think I have ever been this happy, and seems she hasn't either with the squealing in my ear.

Putting her down, I couldn't stop smiling. Knowing we were not ready for it, I kissed her on the cheek. Pulling her into my arms, I never wanted to let her go. Smiling when she snuggled into my chest. Again I couldn't believe this was happening.

Realizing after awhile that we should head back or Charlie would start to get worried, I told Bella we should head back to her house. Walking back, I wouldn't let her out of my arms, I put her on the side of me and we took our time walking back. Arriving at Charlie's, I knew I needed to head home so I could help my dad with things around the house. Though I definitely did not want to, I didn't want to give up this moment.

"I got to head home Bells," I said sadly.

"Do you have to go? Cant you stay a little longer? Please?" she begged, pouting her lip out adorably.

"Even though that is very adorable when you do that, I do have to go, but I can come over tomorrow and we can plan our date," I said to her. Kissing her on the head, I regrettably turned around and headed home, but not without one more look at my angel.

**So there you go, a little choppy, but hopefully you liked it! Please review, I love reading them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry that I have taken so long to update, but I have been really busy lately with school. So here is chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight**

**Chapter 7**

**Jake's POV**

I hated that I had to head home. I would much rather stay with Bella, even if we just sat and watched a movie, as long as she aloud me to hold her. I'm sure she would get annoyed with me with all the time I wanted to spend with her. My mind got sidetracked away from the topic of Bella with the pain I was starting to feel. My bones started to ache and I felt extremely warm, maybe I needed to go to the hospital. This was not normal.

Struggling the whole way home, I finally made it, but what I saw when I stepped inside made me sick to my stomach with anger. Standing there were my two ex friends, Embry Call and Quil Quileute. They had stopped being friends with me to join Sam's cult. One day I had called them up because I wanted to hand out and they said they didn't want to be friends with me anymore. That it was safer if we weren't. What they heck does that mean? It's not like they could hurt me, I think I can hold my own, thank you very much. Yet here they were, standing here with a apologetic look on their faces. I had never felt so much anger then I did right now. I had to leave, I had to get out of here. They had no right to come into my home after blowing me off as a friend.

I walked outside and into the woods and I noticed my body shaking badly. I was shaking so fast you couldn't see me, the next thing I felt was pain. It felt as if my bones were braking. The next thing I know is that I look down and I see two brown paws.

**Bella's POV**

Wishing Jake would turn back around and stay with me forever, I knew I had to occupy my time until Jake called me tonight. Walking inside, I looked around the house trying to find something I could do. Finally settling on the kitchen, I decided to make some lunch for dad and I. Looking in the cupboards, I came across spaghetti sauce and the noodles, I guess spaghetti it is. I knew it was one of my dad's favorites, so I didn't mind. After having lunch, I left to go up to my room and read a little until Jake calls.

Looking up from my book, I saw that it was 7:30 already, why hasn't Jake called yet. Did something happen? Did something happen with Billy? Maybe I was just being paranoid, he could just be busy and hasn't had the time to call me. He promised he would, and I knew he wouldn't break a promise to me.

Daddy and I had decided to just order a pizza for dinner when I came downstairs. Even though I was kind of hungry, I couldn't eat, I was too worried about Jake. I had this feeling in my gut that something was wrong. Finding the courage to pick up the phone, I dialed the Blacks phone number.

"Hello," a gruff voice answered and I knew it was Billy.

"Hi Billy, it's Bella, is Jake there?" I asked him.

"No Bella, he is not," he answered rudely.

"Well do you think you could tell him to call me when he gets back?" I asked him, shaken up by the harshness in his voice.

"I don't think he will want to Bella, maybe you shouldn't call anymore," he said sadly and then hanging up the phone.

Why wouldn't Jake want to talk to me? Did he change his mind about me being his girlfriend. Maybe it was just out of pity because he figured out that I started to like him. Yet the word 'like' was an understatement on the way I felt about him. I was starting to fall in love with him. I thought he felt the same way. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I intended to find out too. Yet I knew I would leave Jake alone if he didn't want to talk to me. I knew he deserved someone better, and maybe he realized this. Maybe he came to the realization that he needed a better person in his life, besides me. Thinking this, my heart started to break. What had I done wrong?

**I know it's short and I'm sorry about that, but I kind of have writers block with this story. So if you have any ideas on this, please tell me. PLEASE review, I love reading them. Hope you liked it, again sorry for it being so short. **


End file.
